


The taste of your skin

by hesnotadream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotadream/pseuds/hesnotadream
Summary: One autumn day, another facet of love and a white tongue.or the one in which Steve blows Bucky because they love each other





	The taste of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this shit but I struggle a lot when I have to write smut in english (not my first language), but I try anyway, because only with practice you get better!

**I** mean ,  it was a normal autumn day where the leaves fall and his purity too. Or maybe you can be pure and be overwhelmed by physical passion, made of skin and bodies, beyond kisses?

He was not sure of the answer himself.

The thing is that a few nights ago, in his bed, he found myself thinking about  _ him _ . 

Just to be clear, he does that every minute or every day, but that time he was feeling something different., something in the pit of stomach.

Damn it is not strange, he thought, who cares if I am 30 and the other person 19?, it is not fucked up, it is not something perverted or worthy of a porn movie.

It is still love.

* * *

He took his phone and unlocked it, looking at their pictures. He looked them, observed them, admiring the most beautiful man that was ever born, so pretty and cute, pure and unreachable, unreal.

Steve was completely at the mercy of his splendor.

For weeks he was tormented trying to set aside those feelings that he considered wrong, sick, lustful, deplorable.

Then he understood.

He understood that everything that he wanted was to make his  partner feel good, and that his pleasure was just an inevitable and beautiful consequence. 

It wasn’t wrong, wanting to touch Bucky in his most sensible places.

It wasn’t wrong because he just wanted Bucky to feel the most loved person in the universe

* * *

 

He  could not afford it, but Steve’s hands were shaking. 

All he could think about was  how much he wanted to touch his body.

He took his boxers off, freeing Bucky’s erection and  making Steve want him even more.

He looked up to meet the grey eyes of his lover and saw that,  surprisingly, he was embarrassed, as if it was something to be ashamed of.

Oh how pure he was.

Then he reached his face: their foreheads touched , their noses rubbed imperceptibly, Steve’s hands lost between the curves of Bucky’s hips.

«You are all I want in life» Steve whispered on his lips, deliciously fluffy and soft, and then kissed him.

Steve put his left  hand on Bucky’s  white belly, tickling him with his fingers.

Bucky bit his lower lip, and Steve wasn’t sure if he was longing more for his lips or his cock.

Steve’s hand started  stroking Bucky’s erection slowly, massaging the base and going up to the head while the boy’s lips moved fast on Steve’s.

Steve saw his lover throw his head back and tighten his eyelids, giving the blond the confirmation that he trusted him.

The older man left wet kisses on Bucky’s throat.

* * *

The fact that  he was in that state because of his attentions made Steve completely, madly excited.

He pulled his lips away from the boy’s adam’s apple and kneeled on the cold, hard floor.

 

The blond’s breath died on the rosy and damp head on which he leaned, ravenous but caring, the tip of his tongue.

In his head he wanted to hurry, because for too long, unconsciously, he wanted the younger boy’s body.

 

But he was hoping to have the  time of a lifetime.

With one hand he stroked Bucky’s thigh, flashy and perfect, and he kissed it, letting his lips feel the softness of the shaved leg.

His hand closed around the erection and started stroking up and down, then up and down again.

"Lo-love ..." Bucky gasped.

Steve bit his lower lip before taking the hard cock in his mouth, knowing that it was going to be his forever.

He could feel the boy’s legs quiver and Steve’s heart was beating so hard in his chest while Bucky’s fingers caressed Steve’s hairs.

Steve wondered if Bucky knew how much he loved him.

With a desperate stroke of hips his cock disappeared into Steve’s mouth, straight down his throat.

Steve’s body filled with an aphrodisiac cocktail of strangled moans, groans, uneven and  panting breaths that only served to increase those feelings.

Bucky pushed his hips even further, making Steve choke.

 

«Sorry» he said, breathless, with a little smile on his lips, gently stroking Steve’s neck.

He was always so sweet.

 

He swirled his tongue around the penis in his mouth, making it clear that everything was a brilliant.

Steve’s member, trapped in the boxer, pulsed without restraint against his shorts but he did not mind: that passion was so burning and alive that his every cell was satisfied.

He took Bucky’s cock out of his mouth.

People think that the person on their knees is the one being dominated, but Steve knew the truth, he was the one in control that night.

«I-I’m going to cum» moned the boy. 

«Ssh, I decide when you can» 

H wanted for that moment to last for hours and hours

«I hate you» He replied breathless, gritting his teeth and with an expression between suffering and  amusement. 

Steve stood up, coming face to face with his love.

«Can you say it again?»he asked, pretending to be offended. Steve  noticed Bucky’s hand moving toward his own intimacy and immediately moved it

«You are mine» 

He kissed the boy while he caressed Steve’s back under his white shirt, chest to chest, Bucky’s erection resting on Steve’s belly.

«P-please Steve» he begged, stepping back to catch his breath.

Steve shivered.

«You are mine» the blonde said again, leaving a trail of damp, languid kisses from his chin to his chest. 

«You are all mine» he said for the last time before taking him in his mouth again.

It only took a few minutes for Steve to know that Bucky had reached his limit, so he started sucking faster and harder until Bucky screamed his name .

He threw his head back in pure ecstasy, his  muscles tensed, and he clenched his fingers in Steve’s hair.

Steve  was not going to lose one drop of his lover’s  liquid. It sounds like shit but that’s what a blowjob is when you're in love.

Steve softly kissed his  exhausted member and then climbed up like a snake, touching his body that several times had made a mattress for Steve and that now was sweaty and exhausted.

Steve looked at him.

He was so beautiful.

His chest rose and lowered to a speed that had little to do with normality.

Steve put his palm over Bucky’s speeding heart, and with lips that still tasted like him, he kissed Bucky’s neck where he could feel his heartbeat under his lips.

And he felt alive

* * *

 

That night, while they were lying on the soft mattress, Steve couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful and perfect Bucky was and how he would never get tired of seeing his face while he came.

He turned on his side, looking at the beautiful boy beside him, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions please tell me.


End file.
